


SEAL Team

by ClexaDeservedBetterTy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Lexa (The 100), Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Injury, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, U.S. Navy SEALs, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaDeservedBetterTy/pseuds/ClexaDeservedBetterTy
Summary: Failure isn't an option for the new Navy SEALs, and that kind of pressure can take a toll on the members of the special operations forces' most elite unit. This team which includes Lexa, the group's intense leader, and Anya, Lexa's longtime confidant, along with loyal soldier Lincoln and SEAL hopeful Octavia trains, plans and executes some of the most dangerous, high-stakes missions and deploys for clandestine missions around the globe at a moment's notice. While serving their country is a worthy and rewarding cause, it can put a strain on the SEALs and their families, causing the team to look out for one another in the face of seemingly overwhelming odds, both on and off the job. The team gets two new members that make a great addition to the team, but are haunted by there past.





	1. Tip of the Spear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hopefully you enjoy this fic and thank you for reading! Please comment suggestions or what you guys think!

“Do you know why you're here?” 

 

“I was ordered to be here.” Lexa answered truthfully, God knows she would rather be anywhere then here.

 

“That's not what I meant,” she murmured. 

 

“Oh, yeah, well look, my new C.O. thinks that he's gonna make admiral one day with his pioneering approach to the management of combat stress.” She said sarcastically.

 

“So you're not a fan of psychotherapy?” The woman chuckles.

 

“No.” Lexa knows she doesn’t need therapy or “someone to talk to about her problems”, she’s a big girl. She could be doing so many other things then sitting in a chair talking about her feelings.

 

“So what should we talk about?” The therapist continued, trying to get Lexa to open up to her.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“It's your nickel.”

 

“Your time.”

 

“All right.”

 

“Tell me about Gustus.”

 

She sighs, she knew this was going to be brought up. Nobody believed her when she said she was fine. “You know even if I wanted to talk about that night the op, and what happened I don't think you would be cleared.”

 

“Ms. Woods, I read the after action reports. I know about the weapons on the ship and where they were going. I'm cleared to know anything you do.”

 

_ “TOC, we have confirmed jackpot I'm looking at 14 Javelin missiles. Request permission to move to demo.” Lexa said into her headset. _

 

_ “Copy, Bravo 1.” she heard her new C.O. Marcus Kane’s voice over the radio. _

_ Lexa turned around and entered the container crate finding her long time friend Master Chief Gustus laying down explosives. _

 

_ “War on terror, baby.”  _

 

_ “War on terror.” she replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. _

_ Gustus finished planting the explosives making quick work. He checked his wrist watch and saw they had time for one more sweep. “Bravo 3, this is Bravo 4.” _

 

_ “Go for 3.” a deep voice replied over the coms.  _

 

_ “What's the story on those skiffs?” _

 

_ “Still out of our hair for the moment.” _

 

_ “Beautiful, thanks Linc.” he smiled and walked outside the crate to see 3 people waiting for him.“There's no reason we can't look inside that safe on the bridge.” he spoke up to the other 3. _

 

_ “Bridge safe is not our mission,” Anya replied quickly. _

 

_ “Anya if we get into that safe, maybe we find something lets us go after guys on both ends of the shipment,” he pointed out. _

 

_ Lexa let them argue over it for a couple seconds wanting to hear both sides and came up with a decision. “Bravo 3, this is Bravo 1.  _

 

_ “What's your status? Over.” _

 

_ “Bravo 3 hold position.” _

 

_ “Let's do this,” she turned around and started headed towards the bridge while Bravo 2, 4, and 5 followed up in a column formation. Lexa could tell Anya was pissed for going off mission but Gustus had a very good point that could find the bad guys quicker. When they made it to the door Lexa comms into command “This is Bravo 1. We're going for the ship's log. We're gonna find out where these arms were headed.” She didn’t wait for a response and open the door into the bridge.  _

 

_ “Clear!” She yelled. After clearing the room she turned back to the door where Anya and Indra were standing, “You guys get back to exfil.” She took her helmet off and walked up behind Gustus and saw that he already got the safe off and was going through papers. _

 

_ “We got names, numbers. I mean, that's just the stuff we can halfway read.” Gustus said with a smirk on his face knowing this was the right call. _

 

_ “Bravo 1, this is Bravo 3. You have three enemy boats inbound. You need to exfil immediately.” _

 

_ “Copy that. We're moving to the secondary extraction point. Let's go.” She put as much as she could into the bag and tapped Gustus’s shoulder letting him know to follow. They ran out the bridge and quickly made it to starboard side and threw the ladder over the side of the ship. As they were climbing down a .50 cal machine gun planted onto the front of the incoming boat started shooting at them. Lexa told Gus to do as she did and she jumped off into the freezing cold abyss. When she came up for air her team was there in the skiff laying down cover fire for them to make it to the boat. She looked up and saw Gustus swimming towards her.  _

 

_ “You okay? She asked.  _

 

_ He grunts, “Yeah how about you?” _

 

_ “All good.” _

 

_ “We lost the bag.” _

 

_ “Gus, leave it,” She ordered while being helped onto the skiff.  _

 

_ “I got it,” he called as he started swimming back to the bag. _

 

_ “Don't do it!” _

 

_ “Lex, I got it.” _

 

_ “Don't you do it, old man!” _

 

_ “I got it,” he yelled as he grabbed the bag and started swimming back. _

 

_ “Get him in! Go, go, go, go!” She yells at Lincoln while pulling in the massive man into the boat. As they are making their escape away from the hostiles she hears Anya speak up, “Where's that blood coming from?” Lexa turns around to see Gustus laying down behind her with his eyes close. She quickly rushes to his side and tries to find a pulse but can’t find one. _

 

“I understand that you're still in touch with his wife and child.” The therapist snaps her out of the memory that haunts her.

 

“He's my godson.”

 

“And they're living in Wyoming now?”

 

“Mm-hmm. That's where she's from.”

 

“That'd be Gus’s, uh, wife, um widow, so, yeah.” she corrects herself. ”But would you look at the time! Time’s up,” she smiled and started to stand up trying to get out of here as quick as possible.

 

“So we're clear, the fact that you refused to talk about Gus's death is the most obvious way of telling me that that's exactly what we need to be talking about.” She ignored her question, “It was really nice meeting you, Julie.” She walked past the therapist and quickly left that god awful place. 

 

Lexa got into her Jeep and started to head to Anya and her’s apartment when her phone buzzed with a notification.

 

_ “New op, C.O. wants us now.” _

 

She sighed a quickly adjusted her course so that she would be headed to base now instead of her home with the thoughts of a nice night watching netflix in bed. Once she made it to base she quickly parked and started walking towards the board room they always met in before an op. She discarded her phone into the bucket next to the door and walked inside to the sight of her team and C.I.A agent Bellamy Blake waiting for her. She quickly took her seat next to Anya.

 

Bellamy cleared his throat gaining the attention to all the personnel in the room. “The Agency believes we have an opportunity to snatch Abu Samir. Yes, I know, some of us have been down this road before. But for anyone needing a refresher Abu Samir Al Masri, high-level ISIL commander, responsible for dozens of attacks on coalition forces in Iraq. Last several months, we've had sightings of Samir throughout Central Africa, meeting with various local jihadi leaders. He's due to sit down with some guys from Boko Haram in two days that's our window.” 

 

Marcus Kane spoke up first, “We're going into Nigeria?”

 

Bellamy quickly answered the C.O.’s question, “Not Nigeria. Liberia. Samir doesn't trust Boko enough to meet on their own turf. General Lionheart he's guaranteeing security for both sides at his compound outside Monrovia. They've got 24-hour drone surveillance on the place, they'll let us know as soon as Samir's on-site.”

 

“We're looking for a straight-up snatch-and-grab?” Lexa asked wanting some clarification.

 

“Live capture of a high-value target,” Bellamy confirmed. 

 

“So you believe a moment of truth comes, and Abu Samir just passes on martyrdom?” Lincoln asked. 

 

“Martyrdom's a young man's game. Samir's talent for self-reinvention is part of what's allowed him to survive in the game for over 20 years. But that means 20 years of gold floating around his head. And if you can bring him to me still breathing, I'm gonna get it all.” He finished briefing and walked out the room.

 

Anya slapped Lexa’s leg getting her attention, “Hey follow me I got something I wanna show you before we start planning.” She sighed and hope that Anya wasn’t leading her to something that was going to waste her time. The two headed out the building after grabbing their phones and started walking to the otherside of base. After walking in silence for a couple minutes they made it to the destination and entered a building. Lexa immediately heard paintball shots and yelling once she entered through the door. She followed Anya up a flight of stairs to see a caucasian woman with dark hair that looked like she was in her mid 20’s about to run a drill. It was a drill she use to run back in her rookie days where they put you in the middle of the room with a black bag over your helmet. When the bag comes off you have to quickly access the situation and act to instinct. 

 

“Clear! - Reset!” She heard the instructor yell. The bag came off the woman’s head and she was faced with a middle aged male holding a gun to a hostage’s head. The SEAL quickly shot two rounds into the chest of the hostage taker, when the door to her right opened up and a middle aged black male walked towards her.

 

“Yo mama,” He yelled.

 

“Get on the ground!” She yelled pointing her rifle at him.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Get on the ground!” She took aim ready to shoot.

 

“Stop worrying about me.”

 

“Get on the ground now!” 

 

He walked closer and closer, “Stop worrying about me.”

 

“Now! You should worry about your hostage 'cause you dead.” The SEAL looked to her left confused and was faced with the hostage now holding a side arm aimed at her head.

 

The instructor stopped the drill yelling “Hold there! It appears we have a problem, Ms. Blake.”

 

“Big problem, Big Chief,” she replied.

 

“For you and me, both. Matter of fact, mine might be the bigger problem. See, you get taken in the prime of your life while you still have your hair. I have to live the rest of my life with these fellas whispering behind my back how I got you killed on account of I went easy. What do you think of that?”

 

The young SEAL smirked,”I think the name Big Chief is meant to be ironic.”

 

The instructor looked confused, “How's that now?”

 

“Well, Big Chief in the movie, I mean, the guy barely talks. You know, in fact, it even kind of seems like maybe he can't talk,” she replied trying to be a smart ass to the Sergeant. 

 

“Ms. Blake, would you care to save us a little time and tell us the mistakes you're already planning to correct so as not to get yourself killed in some dumbass way?”

 

“I can't think of one,” she challenged. 

 

“Do you believe you were right not to assess as a threat the woman we just saw with a gun to your head?” He fired back at her. 

 

“I believe I was correct to prioritize the military-age male as the greater threat.

But I guess I should have considered the possibility that she was muling 'em. You know, but, even then, I-I don't think that I would have turned around to search her before I got him on the ground. And if I had, I bet you would've dinged me for it.” She snapped knowing she was right in the situation. 

 

“Reset!”

 

Lexa followed Anya out of the training room and they started there walk towards the planning room. After getting a few steps from the building she decided to finally speak, “I'm telling you, she's not ready.”

 

“So she's a wiseass,” she laughed. 

 

“Wiseass? More like a smartass,” she snorted. 

 

“Okay. Do you remember what we were like when we were in Green Team?” She tried to make a point.

 

“Okay, I'm sorry, but we just watched her get killed.” 

 

“What, did you see that? You know as well as I know that scenario is a no-win.”

 

“I don't know about that.”

 

“Big Chief says the kid sees the Matrix,  just like his old man”

 

“What, is she gonna write a book, too? Look Anya, she’s not ready yet. We got a mission to focus on so please leave me alone about it.” She heard Anya mumble something under her breath but couldn’t ask her to repeat it because they made it to the planning room, where they were going to break down the OP and figure out a way to get a HVT out of enemy territory alive. Right when they walked in they could see the planning already begun and ideas were being bounced around.

 

“Anybody see a way to hit this place from the ground?”

 

“Well, not with Humvees or APCs, that's for sure.”

 

“Mm, a little Mogadishu for my taste.”

 

Lincoln pointed to a spot on the map, “We could patrol in. Insert somewhere on this beach.” 

 

“Mm-mm. That’s a possibility.”

 

“What? All that garbage floating on the surface gonna be a problem for the outboards. Guys, stop, you're way overthinking this, all right? We're not swimming the prisoner out. Okay? We're going in the same way we're going out, that's with choppers.”

  
  


“Rotors are gonna make an awful racket coming up the valley. Give everybody in the house time to get set to repel boarders.”

  
  


She smirked, she figured it out. “But it's not Samir's house.”

 

The table looked confused but she caught Anya smirking to because she understood. “Uh-uh.”

 

“So? So why's he gonna dig in when he hears the rotors? He's not gonna dig in when he hears the rotors, okay? Spooks already said he's not into martyrdom. So we're come straight up the valley, we're gonna buzz the compound, we're gonna drop right down on him, and then, what? Samir's gonna spurt.” Lincoln spoke up once he caught on.

 

“Exactly, Reyes, you got a basic sense of what we'll need? For a helo-based vehicle interdiction?” 

 

The Latino faked like she been insulted, “Don't insult me.”

 

The team made confirmed the plan and exited the room headed straight for the locker room for there gear. Indra spoke up for the first time, “Hey, you heard about your strap?” Looking at Lexa, which completely caught her off guard.

 

“Whoa, wait a second, I don't have a strap, okay? Quint’'s team's got the strap.”

 

“You're getting the translator.”

 

“Wait a second, they speak English in Liberia.”

 

“Yeah, but the general's guards don't speak English. Because this weird bastard's apparently so paranoid about being betrayed, he only hires bodyguards who can't communicate with the neighbors.”

 

“Okay, so what do they speak?”

“Well, intelligence just said "local tribal dialects.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“But turns out there's about 200 of those.”

 

Lexa starts laughing, “Yeah, of course there is.”

 

“Good news is, Commander Kane found a woman that grew up over there, so she speaks a whole bunch of the big ones.”

 

“Okay, wait a second, last time that I was in the Tribals, it took two days to find a translator who could speak Urdu. So you're telling me, in 19 hours, you found someone who can speak the local tribal dialects? 

 

“Hey, it's better to be lucky than good.” Indra pointed out while packing her gear.

 

Lexa finished grabbing her bags and rifle and caught up with Anya at the door. The pair made their way to the plane when Lexa saw who her strap was going to be. “You gotta be kidding me.”

 

Anya started laughing and Lexa was speechless. Raven walked up from behind them and chuckled, “Octavia Blake, Lexa Woods. Meet your strap. Big Chief already signed off. It's one mission.”

 

She repeated those words to herself. It’s one mission. How bad could it be?

  
  
  



	2. Two Birds One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bullet will kill you three ways.The first way: extremities. Miss a major artery and you got 10 to 20 minutes before you bleed out. The second way, anywhere in the tens, center chest. The bullet will tumble, lots of bone to splinter, the heart or the arteries get hit, blood pressure drops to zero. The final way is the kill shot. Middle of the skull, any angle. Like a marionette with the strings cut, you're dead before your brain can process what happened. Guns change everything, and a bullet is forever.

“Hey, you got a problem with your accommodations?”

“You know how many times I've made a hammock on a C-130 Raven?”

‘Yeah, the new C.O. says, "Straps get straps," 

“But I'm not a strap.”

“According to the Navy, until you graduate Green Team, you're a member of Chalk 2, Alpha Platoon, SEAL Team 3.”

“Damn right,” Octavia replied puffing her chest out with pride.

“Yes, and as impressive as that is, if you're working on an operation and you are not a Tier-One Operator, you're a strap. So, how about you sit back down, buckle up back here with the rest of us support personnel, and don't make me kick your ass up and down this aircraft?”

“Can I at least get an Ambien? If I'm gonna sleep sitting upright for the next 19 hours?” Octavia conceded but still with a hint of attitude.

“It's gonna be 22 hours, and Ambien, I can do. I might even be able to rustle you up a Seconal, you treat me real nice.”

Octavia sighed and turned around making her way to the support personnel section. “Octavia, straphanger, for now,” she introduced herself.

“Atom, straphanger, always,” he said with a smirk. 

“You guys, uh, with the CIA?”

Monty laughed. “We can neither confirm nor deny.”

 

The 22 hour flight went by quick for Lexa. As soon as she set up her hammock she immediately fell asleep. She has flown on a C-130 numerous times and is use to turbulence. Anya woke her up once they were getting ready to land. While she was gathering her bag and taking down her hammock Lincoln cleared his throat behind her.

“Hey. Just want to introduce your new hair missile, get his scent on you while he's still calm. This is Cerberus.”

"Yeah, he's a pussycat,” Anya spoke up. 

Once landing, Lexa led her team into the FOB and gave them a minute to unpack before going over the plan one last time.

“Sir, who’s providing overwatch for us? We’re still waiting for our new member since the shipping incident and I don’t feel comfortable with this OP without overwatch.”

“Good question Woods. Master Chief Griffin landed last night and will be providing overwatch from a rooftop across the street. Depending on how this mission goes, she could be the replacement for Gustus.”

Lexa immediately felt so many emotions when her ears heard that name. Griffin is a legend around the Navy and was a squad leader just like her. She is the deadliest sniper in the world and has been credited 160 confirmed kills. Normally this would be exciting and great news to hear, but Operation 100 Wings happened. It was supposed to be an easy reconnaissance mission to locate a high level Azgeda member, but there location was leaked and next thing you know 4 dead SEALS. Clarke was the only survivor. Lexa didn’t know her personally and only ever talked to her during a briefing. 

‘Sir all due respect, is she ready to be back in the field? She might of survived The Mountain physically, but what about mentally?”

“She’s passed all evaluations Lexa. She won’t be a liability or freeze up. Now if that’s all, you have an OP to run. Good luck.”

///

A bullet will kill you three ways.The first way: extremities. Miss a major artery and you got 10 to 20 minutes before you bleed out. The second way, anywhere in the tens, center chest. The bullet will tumble, lots of bone to splinter, the heart or the arteries get hit, blood pressure drops to zero. The final way is the kill shot. Middle of the skull, any angle. Like a marionette with the strings cut, you're dead before your brain can process what happened. Guns change everything, and a bullet is forever. 

Master Chief Petty Officer Clarke Griffin has been in the navy ever since she graduated high school. She planned on combining her parents professions of being a medic in the navy but she had a natural talent on the long gun. After she graduated from the navy academy she went to Navy Sniper school and was the top of her class. She flew through the team ranks and was named Alpha Team Leader at the age of 23. Her team was her family, and when she lost them because of The Mountain she was ready to drink her pain away. That all changed when Commander Kane reached out and offered a spot on Bravo if she could prove that she’s ready for the field again.

///

“Set up the camera. I'll get first watch. You guys get some sleep.” Lexa told her team and watched them all get comfortable on the cramp balcony in a house across the target building, before setting up herself into a comfortable position. 

A few hours later, Lexa wakes up to street noises and foreign music playing in the distance. She overhears Lincoln and Octavia talking, “Morning khat delivery?”

“Possible.”

“Most of Lionheart's guys are a bunch of speed freaks.”

Octavia laughs, “Shocking.”

“We got movement. White kufi. Take a look. I’m going to go wake Woods and let her get a look at this.”

“I'm up Linc. TOC, this is Bravo 1. Confirming you're seeing what we're seeing here.”

“Roger that, Bravo 1, we're seeing it. Positive I.D. on Abu Samir Al Masri.”

“Congratulations, TOC. He is exactly where you told us he was gonna be. I'll tell you what, we're gonna pack up, and then we're gonna exfil. How copy?”

 

“Strong copy, Bravo 1. Great work.”

“Let's go. Linc wake up the rest of the team. Octavia start packing up the gear.”

As she started to grab her bag and rifle Octavia spoke up, “I don't get it.”

“What do you mean you don't get it?” 

“I mean, Samir's legendary for his tradecraft. Kept him alive all these years, while his friends were getting turned into pink mist. Why is he coming out in the open now? We don't know that it's khat they're selling.”

Lexa wouldn’t admitted it but she was impressed by the young SEAL’s observation. She was about to respond it wasn’t there problem anymore until Bellamy’s voice came across comms.

“Bravo 1, this is TOC. Current video feed appears to show subjects unloading a hooded prisoner. Can you confirm?”

Lexa sighed and went to take a look and saw the hooded prisoner. “Affirmative.”

“Freeze it there. Enhance. Oh, God. I know who that is,” Bellamy’s voice came across comms. “Echo Snow. Abducted April last year from her NGO's distribution center in South Sudan. We're not certain how she came into the possession of this particular group, but as you know, it's not uncommon for hostages to be sold and resold through various pipelines, particularly attractive Western females.”

Kane spoke up for the first time, “Hmm.Thank you, Mr. Blake.” 

“Sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Blake.”

“Abu Samir's continued survival would almost certainly mean hundreds of deaths, both of civilians and of coalition personnel, and in fact, we believe he may have knowledge of planned attacks already in motion.”

“I'm gonna cut you off there, Mr. Blake. It sounded like you're about to suggest we do nothing for Ms. Snow, and instead adhere to our current operational plan to snatch Abu Samir.

“Lexa, I'm gonna ask you a very simple question.Do we have the resources to rescue the hostage and perform a successful nonlethal snatch of the HVT?”

Fuck. This isn’t suppose to happen at all. But when do Ops go as planned? “Well, sir, it's difficult to be definitive, till we've had enough time to fully revise our ops plan, but I think at the moment We can do both.”

A new voice came over the comms that Lexa hasn’t heard before, “Sir if I may have a say, this is risky but she deserves to be freed from that hell hole. I count 20+ soldiers but I believe that we can accomplish both missions.”

“I'm sorry. Who is that?” Bellamy and Lexa both asked over comms in unison.

“Master Chief Griffin.” Kane answered. “Clarke. Uh, you were saying?” Kane asks.

“I'm saying that we can accomplish both objectives.”

Bellamy cut off Kane before he could say anything else, “Now, Master Chief, needless to say, your reputation precedes you. But that's mighty hard to imagine. Assuming that Samir digs in.”

Lexa thought about it a second and answered before Clarke could, “But according to the CIA, he's gonna pick flight over fight. Isn't that right, Mr. Blake?”

Bellamy sighed in defeat knowing he wasn’t going to win the debate. “Uh, that's correct.  
That's our projection.”

“So, Helo 1 and Helo 2 are gonna fast-rope the assault team on top of the building.  
They're gonna clear down and secure the hostage. Helo 3 is gonna go after Samir when he squirts. And Helo 4 is gonna maintain our close air support. Master Chief Griffin picks off any stragglers and watches our back from any surprises.”

“Clearly your op-planning was much further along than you led us to believe. Nice work, Woods.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You'll launch this evening?” He asked.

“Soon as the sun goes down.”

“Good.

“Good luck.”

///

 

“This is Chalk 4. I'm having some kind of trouble with my pedals.  
I'm getting a lot of shake in 'em. It's affecting our stability. I'm trying to hold it steady.

“All right, Chalk 4, I need your honest assessment. Can you continue this mission?”   
“Negative. I need to put her down.”

“Copy, Chalk 4. Chalks 1, 2 and 3, your birds are still functional, correct? 

“Roger. Five-by-five.”

“Chalk 2, five-by-five.”

“Chalk 3, five-by-five.”

“All right, all call signs, initiate bump plan. Mission is now exclusively hostage rescue. Snatch and grab operation has been scrapped. Sir. We'll have to get him next time.”

“Confirming. Hostage rescue only. RPG, 12:00!”

“GO GO GO!” Lexa yells and watches as her team fast ropes down to the target building taking up defensive positions. Bravo Team goes from room to room clearing the building. Lexa enters a room and sees a military aged male reach for his AK-47 but doesn’t get far as his attempt is answered with 3 suppressed shots to his chest. “Clear.”

She feels Anya tap her back, “Clear.”

They move through the house quickly until they reach the final room. Lincoln kicks the door in and the team enters the room and sees Ms. Snow held at gunpoint.

“Put it down now! Put it down! Translator!” Lexa yells.

Anya has her rifle aimed at his head and whispers, “I'm gonna ghost him.” Anya takes the shot and kills the man.

Lexa rushes over to Echo and helps her up. “It's okay. It's okay. Look, hey, it's all right. It's okay. We're here. We're American. We're gonna take you home, okay? - Shh. You're safe. All right? I'll get this off of you.” Lexa takes the handcuffs off her.

Between sobs Echo speaks up, “Thank you.”

“We're gonna take you home, all right? It's okay.”

“All Chalks, this is Bravo. Move to secure the hostage. We're gonna move her to exfil from here” Lexa comms to her team.

“Roger, Bravo 1. Nice work.”

“This is X-Ray 1. We're on the first deck. Looks like your dog's found something. Over.”

“Lincoln! Lincoln! You and the strap, you exfil her. We're gonna go see what the dog has, then we're gonna go home on Chalk 2. Let's go.”

“Heda, we run into another one of the general's guys, it'd be great to have a translator with us.” Anya spoke up.

Lexa huffed because she knows Anya is right. “You want the strap on my back, don't you? Okay, let's go Octavia. Indra help Lincoln extract Ms. Snow.”

“Copy that.”

Lexa and the remaining members of Bravo move to the location of Cerberus. Lexa rounds a corner and sees the german shepherd sitting down whining. “Samir? Chalk, this is Bravo 1. We still have a chance to grab Samir.” She turns around and points at Octavia, “You're gonna stay here and watch our six. Are we clear?” 

“Yeah. All right.”

Lexa follows Cerberus through the tunnels under the house until she runs into a middle aged man that looks like the HVT. She aims her rifle at him when he starts screaming at her. “Real slow, hey. Raise your hands. Put them up. Easy, hey.” She tries to say it in arabic “Look at me, look at me, look. Right there. Raise your hands. Raise your hands.” 

The man lifted his hand and his sucide vest showed and the next thing Lexa saw was the man fall dead. She turned around and saw Octavia holding her rifle at Samir’s corpse.

Lexa crouched next to the dead HVT and pulled out a phone and took pictures of the mans body and face. She stood up and stormed past Octavia angrily. “Listen to me, I told you to stay out of the tunnel, no?!”

///  
“Hell of an op, ladies and gents. Outstanding.”

“Thank you very much, sir.” Bravo responded in unison

“Listen, obviously, most of the AAR is gonna be about the chopper problems.  
Comms we obviously know about. Intel turned out to be solid.”  
Eighteen enemy K.I.A.s, including one. HVT wearing an "S"-vest. All clean, correct?” Kane asked.

“Roger. Eighteen clean kills, sir.” Lexa answered back

Just as Kane was about to ask another question, a figure walked in wearing a ghillie suit with a D&L MR-30 PG slug across its back. It was an awkward moment of silence before Kane cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention. “Ah team, it's about time Bravo meet its newest member. Clarke Griffin.”

Next thing Lexa sees is the figures hand yanks off the mask and that's when blue met green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments :) Next chapter is where we learn more about Clarke and her background and how the team reacts to the legendary sniper joining the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
